Winter Fun: Boggart Intrusion
by Sobori
Summary: [WARNING: This is a test chapter not the full story. Please read inside to get more information.] Jack Frost and the golden trio waited in Charm class for the Professor to come. But it gets dangerous as boggart-look-alikes intruded into the class. With the class in chaos would they be able to keep the students safe and get help? Jack would make sure of that.


**(A/n: Like I said, this is only a random test chapter. When I say random, I mean random. It starts somewhere in the middle of the story that I have not completed and I wanted to see how you guys think before I start. The title of this story is call Winter Fun. I made this about six months ago and digged it up again when I was cleaning out my junk. So yeah, it's old.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this and sorry for making you kill your technology because it's not Ch.1.**

 **I'll try my best to answer any questions you guys made have in the reviews. Anyways enjoy the little pilot chapter.**

 **And excuse any mistakes because I do not have a beta reader.**

 **Once again, I apologize.**

* * *

 **+|Winter Fun: Boggart Intrusion|+**

"Where's Professor Flitwick?" Ron asked when they arrived at Charms.

Hermione shrugged, "He'll be back soon, though."

"I think I saw him with that pink toad." Jack said, "She'd been confronting the professors these past days."

Harry rolled his eyes, "And you think she has nothing better to do."

"Like giving detention?" Hermione raised a weary eyebrow at Harry who groaned in return.

"What was I supposed to do, Hermione?!"

"Stop losing your temper for one, mate." Ron suggested.

Jack ignored the trio's bickering and looked around the room with a bored expression. Out of the corner of his eye something moved. Frowning, he tried to peer into the shadows. Confident that something shifted, Jack gripped his wand and slowly walked over to it. The other students were too busy talking to notice the abnormality of the shadows.

He squinted, is that a—

The doors slammed shut and soon after screams erupted throughout the room.

"BOGGARTS!"

Jack pulled the trio to the ground just as a boggart missed them overhead.

"Cor!" Ron exclaimed.

"Someone get help!"

"The doors won't open! There's something blocking them!"

Boggarts bolted around the room, dodging spells and causing fear, there was something terribly wrong with these boggarts.

Jack looked at Hermione and Harry; Hermione seemed to have the same thoughts as Jack.

"These boggarts…" She started.

"They're not normal." Jack finished.

" _R-riddikulus!"_ someone squeaked, but unfortunately was too afraid to conjure up an image. The girl screamed as the boggart-troll crept closer.

"Guys go help everyone!" Jack's shout snapped the trio out of their daze and jumped into action.

Jack swept pass the students to the door, "Move!" A light blue glow shot from his wand to the door causing it to freeze over along with whatever was sealing it. Pointing his wand at a bookcase he shouted, _"Waddiwasi!"_ And it slammed into the frozen door with such a force it burst open, "Go, go! Hurry, go get the professors!"

Only a couple of students managed to get out before a boggart came rushing at them but the winter spirit froze it, "Make sure not a single boggart gets out!"

The frozen boggart dropped to the ground as Jack leapt over it to help the others. Harry was fending off a boggart with a stag patronus and Ron was barely holding his ground against a giant spider, while Hermione was handling things well on her own. Another scream from the other side of the room caught his attention. Half gliding, half running, he made his way toward a boy cowering from a woman with no face.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ The boggart shrieked at the sight of the bright dolphin and retreated. Turning to the boy he asked, "Hey, you okay, little guy?"

"Y-yeah, t-t-thanks."

Jack patted his back with a reassuring smile, "Take cover, and if another boggart comes just think of something funny and said _'Riddikulus'_ got it?" The boy nodded and scurried away.

"Jack, watch out!" Jack barely registered Ron's voice before something black slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him. He slammed into a wall before rolling back down onto the floor. Another boggart came at him and he rolled away. To his surprise, the first boggart merged with the second. Soon, all the boggarts came to merge with the abnormal boggart. Shouts of surprised and fear brought Jack to his feet.

" _Expecto-_ Woah!" A whip of black sand wrapped around his ankle and jerked him forward. Gritting his teeth, he kicked making no contact; Jack shot a blast of ice at it only to agitate it even more. Jack let out a cry of surprise as something ripped his wand away from him. The now merged boggart towered over him.

"JACK!"

It crash down on him enveloping him into darkness.

 **-PageBreak-**

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Jack's eyes snapped open and bolted up. In the darkness he could see two golden eyes staring back at him, "Pitch." He hissed.

Pitch chuckled as he stepped into view, "Ah, Jack Frost, what a pleasant surprise"

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack was already on his feet, eyeing the boogeyman warily, if he had he staff right now it would be pointed at Pitch to keep him at bay.

Pitch shrugged, "Nothing much, just spreading a few fears here and there."

Jack's eye narrowed, "You send those boggarts, didn't you?"

The boogeyman grinned, "You like them? They're slightly modified." Pitch paused, "Well, I never expected you to be at Hogwarts."

"What do you want? You must be after something if you're going through all that trouble." Jack smirked, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Why, Jack. Why would you think that? I just happen to pass by spreading fear here and there." Pitch took a few steps closer to Jack, "I just happened to smell your fears. Your fears are one of a kind, Jack."

Jack stood tall and said firmly, "I'm not afraid of you, Pitch."

"Maybe not. But you do have something to fear." The boogeyman came closer causing Jack to retreat backwards, "You're afraid of not belonging. You're afraid of being alone again. You're afraid of drowning. Afraid of messing up." Pitch appeared behind Jack causing the winter spirit to swerve around and backpedal into a wall. Great, now there's nowhere to escape, not with the boogeyman in front of him and a wall behind him, "And you know what, Jack?"

Jack frowned and clench his fists, "W-what?"

"You always make a mess of things everywhere you go." Jack froze, "You don't even belong in Hogwarts much less with the Guardians." Pitch said enjoying the intoxicating fear that rolled off like waves from the boy, "Did you really think they'll accept someone like you?"

"T-they accepted me!" Jack protested, "They…they—"

"Why did the Guardians send you here in the first place?"

"Because I'm needed to protect the kids!"

"Is that the reason? Or are you sure it wasn't because of something else?"

Jack frowned, this time in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"They only want you out of their hair. Face it, Jack, they'll never accept you. Someone who only brings the cold and…" Pitch paused for effect, before smiling from ear-to-ear, _"Death."_

Jack's breath came out in short pants and he replied in a ragged voice, "Stop, stop it…I-I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, but you did." Jack flinched, "Remember those lifeless bodies in the snow? Those silent cries as they breathe their last breath? Why, I could remember those orphans' fears and cries when they lost their parents just because of your petty anger." Pitch shook his head in mock sympathy, but Jack was too upset to notice.

The winter spirit trembled and slowly slid down to the ground, "No…I didn't—I-I'm sorry…I'm so s-sorry." Tears welted up and fell down the sobbing spirit's cheeks.

"You'll never belong, you never did. No one would accept a **murder."**

Jack clamped his hands over his ears and screamed.

Pitch laughed as someone pulled him from the darkness, "Sweet dreams, Jack."

 **xXx**

Emma was trying her best to transform a match into a needle. Being mute does not really help her case but she's getting there; slowly, but surely.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" A guy barely avoided crashing into the said professor.

"Aven Kevin!" Professor McGonagall barked, "Just what has gotten into you?!"

The rest of the class turned to the commotion. Kevin was catching his breath before he continued, "T-TroubleCharmsdoorssealhelpb-boggarts!"

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall understood nothing that just flew out of the poor guy's mouth, "Aven! Calm down and start from the beginning."

Kevin realized he was being too frantic to be understood, so he took a deep breath and did as he was told, "W-we didn't know where they came from but-but boggarts—a whole lot of them—appear in Charms. The doors were sealed so we couldn't get out but Frost," Emma's ear twitched at the mention of Jack, "He got us out—well some of us—but they're still fighting! A-and, Professor McGonagall, you got to help them!"

She was about to rush out of the room when another voice came down the hall, "Help! Someone help!"

Professor McGonagall rushed out the room to see a panicking student. Everyone peek their heads out the room from all the commotion.

The girl pointed down to the direction of Professor Flitwick's classroom, "T-t-they—the boggarts—they combined! And they got that Frost kid! They're going to eat him!"

Emma felt her own body moved on its own as she ran past the professor, ignoring her orders to get back in the classroom. Shouts and spells flew about the room, and to her horror, right in the middle of the room was nothing like a boggart she saw in books before. It jumped around the room dodging the spells that was aimed at it. Emma and the people around dropped to the ground as the boggart flew overhead.

Something on the ground caught her eye, picking it up she recognize what it was, _Jack's wand? What is it doing—Jack!_

Her eyes widen, realizing the reason why she came here in the first place. Looking around she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione desperately trying to hit the abnormal boggart with no avail. But no Jack. It must be true, the boggart got him.

Something jumped in front of her, blocking her view. She mutely yelped, as the boggart crept closer to her. She quickly scooted away trying to put a far enough distance from it. She rolled away as the boggart lunged at her. It lunged at her again this time aiming for the object in her hands.

 _Is it after the wand?_ Something in the boggart caught her attention, something silvery white before it disappeared, _Jack!_

It was about to swallow her whole before a pain-filled scream paralyzed its movements for a moment. But that moment was all Harry needed.

" _ **EXPECTO PATRONUS!"**_ Three voices yelled in sync, it seems that Hermione and Ron had the same idea in mind.

The boggart shrieked and writhed around as a stag, otter and a terrier surrounded it. Emma chose this moment and reached into it, waves of fear tore through her causing her to pull back in fright.

The boggart shrieked again, unable to move, as the patronuses surrounded it. Emma brought forth all her courage and lunged inside the boggart once again, trying her best to ignore the fears. Grabbing what she thinks was an arm she pulled with all her might. But the boggart regain its composure and began sucking Jack back in along with her.

Her eyes widen, _N-no!_

A wave of gentle coldness wash over her as a blue glow burst out of the boggart causing it to separate itself from the winter spirit. It angrily hissed, upset that it had lost its meal.

Professor McGonagall appeared at the door along with Professor Flitwick as she gasped, "Good heavens!"

The boggart darted downwards demanding for the boy back all the while skillfully dodging spells from the professors and some of the student. But they don't matter to it, it just want the boy. The boy and his fears. Students screamed as they took cover.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and cover Jack with her body, preparing for impact. Then, just as before another wave of gentle coldness washed over her and the abnormal boggart shrieked. Opening her eyes she watched in amazement as the boggart tried to avoid the icicles aimed at it with no avail.

Seeing that it was overpowered, the boggart retreated into the shadows and disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before some of the students poked their heads out and admired, with shock and amazement, the scene before them.

Ice stretched and curves in every way possible, looking deathly and yet beautiful. And in the middle of them all was Emma and an unconscious Jack.

"By golly…" Professor Flitwick gasped, "Is that…elemental magic?"

"Nevermind that! Is everyone alright?" Professor McGonagall asked. Murmurs of yes and no's filled the room as students rubbed their arms, just realizing how cold it has gotten.

"Jack! Emma!" Harry ducked under a few icicles, along with Hermione and Ron, to their friends.

"Emma, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Emma nodded; she pointed to herself and made an X, then pointed to Jack with a worried look, indicating that she was more worried about Jack then her own wellbeing.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked.

"Does he look alright!?" Hermione snapped. True to her words, Jack was shivering and his sweat made his slivery white locks cling to his forehead.

"Tut, tut. My, the students made quite a ruckus." A sickeningly sweet voice commented.

Professor McGonagall turn to Umbridge with a frown etched across her face, "There was a boggart here."

"Oh really?" The toad raised an eyebrow, "Now, how did a boggart get in?"

"We are looking into it. What we saw was not a normal boggart." She turned to Harry and the others, "You four! Bring Frost to the infirmary!"

Umbrigde clicked her tongue once again, "It seems Frost had gotten himself in trouble again, silly boy."

Burning with anger, Harry glared at the toad, "Jack saved us! He risked his life to protect the students and that boggart, or whatever that was, nearly killed him!"

"Bring him to the infirmary, Potter!" Professor McGonagall commanded. Hermione quickly pushed the angry boy out the door with the help of Emma. While Ron trailed behind, carrying Jack on his back with ease.

"I suggest you leave, Professor Umbridge, we need to settle this matter." Professor Flitwick said coolly.

Umbridge clicked her tongue in distaste, "Very well. But I'll be back."

Professor Flitwick sighed, "Now what do I do with this?" He gestured at the ice sculpture.

Professor McGonagall gave no reply as she ushered the students out of the room.


End file.
